As you wish
by Rui Kagamine
Summary: Craig meets Kyle Broflovski's cousin and develops feelings for her. I suck at summaries. Rated T for language and all the bullshit that happens in South Park. CraigxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Um, hi. This is my first SP fanfaction so... yeah. Anyways, this is a CraigxOC story. Please review and stuff!**

* * *

><p>~Bella's POV~<p>

"Come on Bella. You _have_ to meet the guys!" said an excited Kyle. He ran to the bus stop, where three figures stood. I ran my fingers through my ginger bangs and smiled. Kyle was hyper today, bouncing around like a mexican jumping bean. I instantly regretted giving him that energy drink. I caught up to Kyle, who didn't notice my approach. So I jabbed him in the sides, making him jump.

"Bella! What the hell was that for?" Kyle snapped. I giggled.

"Is this your cousin Kyle?" asked a raven-haired boy with a blue and red puff ball hat.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Bella, that's Stan," he said pointing at his friend. "The boy in the orange parka is Kenny and the fatass over there is Cartman." Cartman glared at us and stuck his tongue out.

"Hey there beautiful." Kenny sauntered up to me. "You wanna come over tonight?"

I pushed him away. "Sorry lover boy. I'm busy tonight." Stan pulled Kenny away as the bus pulled up.

"Hurry up and get on bus!" screamed Mrs. Crabtree.

"In a minute you old hag!" yelled Stan.

"What did you say?" she screamed.

"I said 'I have too many bags.'" the noirette said.

"Oh. Alright." This woman had some problems. We got on the bus and found places to sit. Kenny and Cartman sat in the back and Kyle and Stan sat in front of of them. I looked for an open seat as the bus started moving. I saw a spot next to another noirette who wore a blue chullo hat. He was behind a black haired girl and her blonde friend. I walked over to him and hesitated.

"Umm... can I sit here..?" I asked. The noirette glared at me and then looked back out the window.

"Don't worry about Craig sweetie. He doesn't care." A brunette boy was looking at me. He pointed at the boy next to him. He had dark chocolate skin that reminded me of my old friend Tina back in New York. He gave me an encouraging look and motioned for me to sit down. As I slid in next to Craig, Mrs. Crabtree made a sharp turn that caused me to land in Craig's lap. Craig snapped his gaze from the window to stare at me. His eyes widened and I lifted my face up. Our faces were a few inches apart and we stared at eachother for a moment until Craig pushed me off, looking back at the window with a red face. He had the prettiest gray eyes I've ever seen. Wait! What am I saying! I just met the dude! Kenny whistled and Cartman started laughing. Kyle was staring at me with a half smile and Stan was pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering things under his breath.

"Ha ha ha! Hey guys, look at Fucker's face! It's _so_ red right now!" Cartman yelled. Most of the teens on the bus laughed with Cartman and the rest were sniggering. The dark skinned boy laid a hand on Craig. I suddenly wished I could sink into the seat. Craig obviously felt the same way, but he continued to stare out the window. Talk about awkward. Soon we were at the high school and Mrs. Crabtree screamed at us to get off. Me and Craig stay welded to our seats until the bus was nearly empty. The two boys stood up and introduced themselves. The brunette was Clyde and the black boy was Token. They pulled Craig out and I followed. They reached the doors and I bumped into someone, spilling their coffee.

"Oh my gosh!I'm so sorry!" I said. I had bumped into a twitchy boy with messy blonde hair. "It's okay. I'll get another one." The boy stood up. "I'm Tweek."

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I smiled. This kid is really cute.

"Oh god! I'm gonna-nngh- be late for class! S-see you-gah-later!" Tweek shirked as he ran off. I made my way to homeroom. When I got there, all the seats had been taken except for one. It was in between Craig and Cartman. Oh, great. I get to be in between fatass and Craig. I sighed and ran my hand through my bangs, a habit of mine. I took my seat and put my head on the desk. The teacher came in and cleared his throat.

"May I please have your attention!" This didn't have any affect on the class. They kept talking and goofing off. The teacher tried a different approach.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" That worked. Everyone looked at the adult and Cartman gasped.

"Since you ass lickers have scared off every teacher you've had, the principle has asked me to be your teacher for the rest of your high school lives!" The class groaned.

He turned to the chalkboard and wrote 'Mr. Garrison' on it. The curly haired blonde from the bus raised her hand. "Yes Bebe?" Mr. Garrison called on her.

"Why did you write your name on the board?"

"Because we have a new student this year. Bella Broflovski, please raise your hand."

I slowly put my hand up and everyone looked at me.

"Class, this is Kyle's cousin Bella. She is from New York City."

"Isn't New York City near New Jersey Mr. Garrison?" Cartman asked.

"I guess. You may put your hand back down Bella."

At lunch, Kyle gave me a tour and introduced me to some people.

"That's Wendy and Bebe. Timmy and Jimmy sit over there with Butters and you've already met Craig, I take it."

"Sorta." We were waiting for Cartman to finish getting his lunch.

"Well, I'll introduce you to them properly." And with that, Kyle pulled the me over to Craig's table. "Bella this is Token, Clyde, and Tweek."

* * *

><p>~Craig's POV~<p>

Clyde waved at the new ginger with a big, goofy grin and Tweek smiled. Clyde and Kyle started talking about Mr. Garrison. Token was looking at me. He raised a brow when he saw that I was staring at the daywalker girl.

I was scoping her out. Tweek seemed to like her so I was seeing if she would be good enough to join my group. I also wanted to piss Kyle off. I continued staring at her. Bella's ginger hair barely brushed her shoulders and was covered by a black chullo hat with a dark gray puff ball on top, her long orange bangs sticking out. Her eyes were an aqua green. Or were they blue? I couldn't tell. They were pretty though. She wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a blue and black band tee-shirt over it. Her jeans were the slim kind, with a black and white studded belt and a couple chains on them and a pair of black converse. I felt my face get warm as I kept looking at her. Bella caught my gaze and gave me a shy smile. My face got redder and Token smiled slyly. Kyle got up and went to his table and joined his friends. Bella turned to follow her cousin, but I grabbed her wrist. There were butterflies in my stomach. Why?

"You can sit with us. I'm sure Tweek will like it," I muttered, not meeting her gaze. I pulled her down next to me while Tweek looked like Christmas came early. He waved at Bella and grinned. Bella smiled back and pulled out her lunch. It was a silver thermos. The ginger put the cap back on and stuffed it in her bag. Looks like she's not eating whatever is in there. Token noticed Bella put the thermos back and he nudged me, pointing at Bella.

"Share your food with her. Be a gentleman Craig." Token gave me a hard look. I just flipped him off. But I took his advice and pushed my food tray to the ginger next to me. Bella stared at the food and then looked back at me.

"Don't make me take it back Broflovski," I said in my nasally voice.

"Oh, I can't take your food. I'm not hungry anyways," she said. "Also, don't call me Broflovski. I don't wanna be mixed up with Jewfro boy over there."

"Fine. Suit yourself," I replied, flipping her off. Bella smirked at me and winked as she returned the obscene gesture. I slung my arm around her shoulders and instantly felt an icy tingle run up my arm. "I like you Broflovski. Wanna hang with us today?"

She smirked and said she would. Tweek and Clyde cheered. Token kept smiling at her and I smiled- yes, I smiled. It's not impossible. They calmed down and started talking.

"So Bella, why'd you leave New York City?" Token asked.

"Well, I had to get away from all the noise and people so I came here. And I haven't seen Kyle in years!" Bella stated.

"Why are you a ginger? Kyle's dad has black hair." Clyde watched her.

"My mom is ginger and my dad is a brunette." Tweek punched Clyde's arm, saying something about that being a stupid question.

"Bella. How long are your bangs?" Token wondered. Bella rolled her eyes.

"What a stupid question," she said. She pulled her hat off to show her hair. Her orange bangs were really long but they were also side bangs. They covered her left eye. Tweek and Token stared for a moment while Clyde grinned.

"Hey Craig, isn't your hair kinda like Bella's?" the brunette said. Bella looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I flipped Clyde off with both fingers and glared at him. Clyde leaned over to Tweek and whispered something in his ear.

"No way man! That's way to much pressure!" the blonde screeched. Oh God.

"Fine. I'll do it." Clyde got up and walked over to the other side, right behind me. He pulled the my blue and yellow hat off and dashed back to his seat. The brunette flicked the hat at Tweek, who sat on it. My hands flew up to my exposed head.

"Give me my hat back now Clyde!" I yelled. Clyde and Tweek shook their heads slowly. The bell rang and the two boys ran to their classes. Bella stuffed her hat in her bag.

"See you later guys. Craig, you can survive one day without that hat. You look really cute with out it anyways." Bella walked up to her cousin, grabbing my hand and dragging me along. Wait a minute... She called me cute! My stomach did a couple flips and my hand tingled.

"Bella! Why didn't you sit at our table?" Kyle asked as we walked down the hall.

"You left me there and Craig wouldn't let me leave anyways." Bella winked at me. I blushed ever so slightly. We walked to our next class: chemistry. We were outside the class room when Kyle fucking Broflovski noticed that Bella and I were holding hands. His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his head. I pulled my hand out of the female Daywalker's hand and flipped Kyle off. I walked into the classroom and choose a seat at the back of the room. It was a window seat too. Bella had slid into the seat next to me. She grinned at me... And I blushed a bright pink. The rest of the class joined us and the class started. Mr. Garrison's lecture was really boring. We weren't going to do experiments for awhile. I pulled out my drawing notebook. I opened it and turned to the picture that I was working on. It was Hatsune Miku. I hadn't drawn her hair in so I started on that.** (A/N: Yes, Craig is an otaku. So am I. If you don't know who Hatsune Miku is, then look her up on Google and listen to her songs on YouTube.)** A few seconds later, a note landed on the paper. I opened it and saw a little chibi character. It... Looked like... Me... I glanced at Bella. Did she draw this? She gave me a little wave. I blushed slightly. She mouthed _'You like the picture?'_ I nodded. She smiled and my blush got deeper. Fuck. Why is my body doing this to me? I buried my face in my hands.

"Craig! Are you paying attention?" Oh crap. Mr. Garrison walked over and saw my notebook.

I flipped him off and internally laughed at his facial expression.

"Detention!" Yay... Detention on my first day. Great. I'm soooo happy.

* * *

><p>"Craig, how many times have I told not to flip people off? You must stop, m'kay." I sighed and nodded. I hate Mr. Macky. His head is like a balloon that needs to be popped.<p>

"You may go now Craig." I got up and walked out of his office. As I stepped out the doors, I saw my dad. And he was drunk. Oh great. It's gonna be a fun night.

* * *

><p>~Three weeks later~<p>

"What? You're leaving too?" I was close to tears. The blonde before me twitched.

"M-my parents think it's a g-good idea to live in C-Chicago. They say it'll be better f-for their business." Tweek cried. Now, I can't stand Tweek crying. It makes me cry too.

"Tweekers. Don't cry, please," I managed to choke out. The twitchy blonde clung to my sweater, sobbing into my chest. I buried my face in his hair. Right now, I didn't care how gay we looked.

"Tweek, it's time to go now!" How can his mother be so happy right now?

"I-I'll call you an' w-write you and visit, okay?" He let go of me and gave me a teary smile.

"Okay. Good bye Tweek." I waved at him and watched them drive away. Away from South Park. Away from me. Now the only person in my group was Timmy. But he hardly ever hung out with me. I wandered around town for awhile, tears still falling from my eyes. A drop fell from the gray sky. I looked up as lightning flashed and lit everything up with an eerie glow. I didn't go home, my parents were drunk again. My friends left town, Clyde in Texas, with his sick grandmother, Token on a 'round the world cruise with his family, and Tweek just leaving for Chicago. Some how, I ended up in front of the Broflovskis' house. Maybe Kyle will talk to me. I walked up to the door and knocked twice. Mrs. Broflovski opened the door.

"Oh, hello Craig. What's wrong sweetie?" She asked politely.

"I-I need to to t-talk to Kyle." She noticed that I was crying.

"Sorry Craig, but he's at Stan's house. Why don't you come in and warm up?"

I mumbled a thank you and let her lead me to the living room. I sat down on the couch while Mrs. Broflovski went to the kitchen. Ike stared at me with wide eyes. I flipped him off.

"Whoa... Dude! What happened?" Bella looked over Ike's head.

"I-I..." I couldn't answer her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. We entered her room and she shut the door.

"Now, what happened Craig?" She pushed me on her bed.

"All my friends are gone!" I wailed.

"Gone?" She repeated.

"Tweek went to Chicago, Clyde's in Texas, and Token is on a cruise! There's nobody here!"

We sat in silence until I stopped sobbing. Bella held me at an arm's length.

"Your eyeliner is all over the place Craig." She smirked at me and then handed me a small mirror. I stared at me reflection. My eyeliner was running down my face and was all smudged. I stared at the ginger, not sure on whether I should laugh at my appearance or cry some more. I chose the latter of the two. Bella took a wet tissue and started to wipe away the makeup as I started sniffling. The daywalker told me to calm down and finish cleaning me up.

"Here's some hot chocolate for you two." Mrs. Broflovski set the mugs on Bella's desk. She left the room and yelled at the canadian downstairs.

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem. Now, lets see if you fit in Kyle's clothes!" Wait, what...? She dragged me into her cousin's room and pulled out some clothes.

"Put this on." She threw them at me. Bella left the room and I felt an emotion I never knew existed. I smiled happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay. This the first chapter... What do you think of it? Send a review and tell me. ^^<strong>

**Craig: Why am I wearing eyeliner in the last part?**

**Me: Because it makes people look better... Most of the time... And because I'm making you emo. ^w^**

**Craig: Oh hell no! I'm not emo!**

**Me: Sure you're not Craig.**

**Craig: But I'm not.**

**Me: You're not emo my ass. _**

**Craig: *flips off***

**Me: Name the time and place and I'll be there *winks* Sooo... Yeah. Review please!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! It's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~Craig's POV~<p>

I don't know when I fell asleep. I woke up to a purring orange fuzz-ball in my face. The thing yawned and opened its aqua colored eyes. The fuzzy creature was a small kitten. With a blue collar that had the name 'Blair' in black stitching. I sat up and stretched. Thank God for weekends.

"Oh good. You're up." Mrs. Broflovski walked over to me, holding a brown and white puppy. I looked around. So I crashed on the couch. That's... Strange. I thought I was in Kyle's room. Oh well.

"Breakfast is done!" Bella pranced into the room, flipped over the back of the couch, and landed on me. The kitten bounced around happily. The ginger picked Blair up and cuddled the feline. Bella squirmed in between me and the couch. She rested her head on my chest and put the cat on my face. I huffed and pushed the kitten off. Blair yawned and hopped to the floor. We laid there for a couple minutes until Bella grabbed my wrist.

"Craig... Guess what~" She said in a tone Kyle uses when he's fooling around.

"What?" I said with my famous poker face. She pulled me closer to her, our faces inches apart. I flushed and looked somewhere else, her chest to be exact. Bad idea. I felt me face get warmer. I looked back at her. She had a small smile on her face and an evil glint in her eyes.

"I ate _all _the pancakes!" She dashed upstairs and slammed her door, her dog and cat following her. I sighed and shook my head. I spotted my clothes and went up to Kyle's room to change. As I pulled my hat on, I heard loud music coming from the ginger's room. Curiosity got the best of me, I stood outside her door and listened. I've heard this song somewhere before... That's right. On Youtube. From the sound of it, the song was 'Honey'. So the daywalker liked Vocaloid too. I opened the door and saw her dancing to the beat, mouthing the words as she went about her business. I leaned on the door frame and watched. She picked up a hairbrush and pretended it was a microphone. That is, until she turned and saw me. We stared at eachother for a few seconds before her face turned beat red. She followed me with her eyes as I shut the door and walked over to her computer. I hit the pause button and backed up. I pulled Bella next to me.

"Care to dance with me Bella?" I asked. She grinned and played the song. When it ended, we heard someone clapping. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Butters had been watching the whole time.

"What are you doing?" The ginger male flopped on his cousin's bed. Stan and Kenny followed suit.

"That was so cool you guys!" Butters yelled. Dammit Butters. I got up and walked out of the room. Bella followed me.

"Where are you going?" I turned to look at her.

"I'm going home," I answered. She walked me to the door. I stepped out and stood for a second. I looked at her and grinned. Bella waved and shut the door. I ran home to feed my guinea pig.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I'm suffering from writer's block right now. Honey is an awesome song! So's World is Mine. Please review and stuff! Peace!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! It's a new chapter! Finally. Sorry it took so long. Anyways~... There will be Dip, Candy, Gike, and some slight Style if you look close enough.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Damien's POV~<p>

"Damien, where's my shaving cream?" My father poked his head into my room. I stared at him with a slightly horrified expression.

"Why do you need shaving cream? You don't have a beard!" I stated. Satan looked up for a moment.

"Um, you know what? Never mind." He left my room. Why does he need _shaving cream_ ? I shook my head slightly and started getting ready for school.

Pip picked up a pebble and chucked it at some dude across the street.

"Hey, watch it!" The man rubbed his head and continued to where ever he was going. My blonde boyfriend started giggling like an idiot.

"Nice throw," I said. Pip grinned at me. He grabbed my hand and started to swing it like a pendulum. We walked right through the crowds of teens, accidentally hitting a few. As we neared the doors, Pip swung our hands a little too high, hitting Kenny in the balls. I watched with sheer joy as the blonde player dropped to the ground, holding his crotch. Pip started apologizing and panicking. After a moment of staring, I laughed at Kenny. It wasn't the normal type of laughing. It was a mix of a mad man's laugh and a cackle. I feel to my knees and laughed harder, if that was possible. Cartman stalked over to us.

"The fuck is going on here?" He spotted Kenny on the ground. He glanced at his friend, me, Pip, and then back to me. "What did you do to him?" Cartman yelled.

"D-don't look a-at m-me. P-pip did it!" I managed to sputter out. The fat boy turned his glare to Pip.

"I didn't mean to hit him! I swear!" The Brit said while waving his arms around. I had stopped laughing for the moment.

"Eric! Don't hurt Pip!" Wendy Testaburger, his girlfriend, jogged over. "Get up Kenny." She held out her hand. Kenny took it a stood up slowly. He was still holding his manhood. A few snickers slipped out of my mouth. I noticed that Kyle's cousin was clinging to Wendy's shoulder. The ginger glanced at Kenny.

"Bella! Don't you walk away from me!" Said girl whipped around and flipped her cousin off. Kyle looked like an angry bear. He stomped over to her and pulled her to him. Bella's facial expression turned to one that made you think of a rabid wolf. She snarled at him and slapped him across the face, knocking the glasses he was wearing to the ground. Stan pick up the glasses and pocketed them.

"Leave me alone Kyle! You're not my mom!" The ginger girl shouted.

"I don't think I could be your mother! I'M NOT A GIRL!" The daywalker retorted. That earned him another slap to the face. I watched with interest. The Tucker boy stood behind Bella and flung his arms around her waist.

"Come on Bella. Let's get to class," He said, tugging on her.

Stan was trying to calm his super best friend. With a sigh, Wendy pulled her boyfriend and Kenny into the school. Stan and Kyle followed them. Craig stayed where he was standing, his arms still around Bella.

"Pip." I held my hand out and Pip gladly took it. We dragged ass down to our class and sat at our desks. My boyfriend opened his notebook and started doodling hearts with our names inside them. Bella and Craig never showed up to homeroom. Makes you wonder what they're doing right now. Mr. Garrison started talking about some crap I didn't give a rat's ass about.

* * *

><p>~Craig's POV~<p>

After the little fiasco, I dragged Bella behind the school. We were only a few yards away from the goth kids. They stared at us as we sat in front of the dumpster. The littlest goth, Georgie, took a drag from his cancer stick and blew the smoke out his nose. Wasn't he supposed to be at the Elementary school? There were only three of them at the moment. Dylan, the Red Goth, and Henrietta continued to stare. I guess Ethan (the Curly Goth) was out get the others more cigarettes. I flipped them the bird. Henrietta snorted and looked away. So did Dylan.

"What did you do to piss Kyle off?" Probably something Cartman would do. She mumbled something I couldn't hear. I poked her and raised an eyebrow.

"Kyle's... Jealous..." she said.

"Why?" Who or what was he jealous of?

"I can't tell you that Craig. It's personal..." she whispered.

"Please."

Bella sighed. "Ok. Well, for starters, I don't hang out with him like I do with you."

"What do you mean Daywalker?" The goth kids had moved closer to us, basically eavesdropping.

"He's jealous of you idiot!" She nudged me in the ribs. Hard. It took a moment before Bella's words actually made sense to me.

"Ummm... Kyle's jealous of me...?" I said, pointing to myself. Bella nodded. I gave her a puzzled look. The goths scooted even closer. Now they were about ten feet away.

* * *

><p>~Georgie's POV~<p>

This was hilarious. I know why Ike's brother is jealous. The Canadian told me himself. I bet you want know too. Well apparently, Bella said she thinks Craig is hot and Kyle, being the overprotective mother hen he is, got pissed and said Craig is a bad influence and shit. And Ike said his brother is, get this, _incestuous_. So, Kyle like-likes his cousin, Bella like-likes Craig, and Craig feels the same for Bella, even though he doesn't know it yet. It's a nice little love triangle. I wrote what I just told you onto a fresh piece of notebook paper and showed it to Dylan and Henrietta.

Dylan: 'Dude, that is retarded.'

Henrie: 'I always thought something was wrong with Kyle.'

Me: 'I know, but we can't tell anyone guys. Ike will kill me! :|'

Henrietta: 'Who cares what your butt-buddy does to you!'

Dylan: 'Ha ha. Butt fucker Georgie! :D'

Henrietta: 'Not helping Red.'

Me: 'Dylan!'

We moved closer to the noirette and ginger. We sat in silence for a good thirty minutes until I nearly exploded from boredom. Which means I started humming the first song that came into my head. Unfortunately that meant that the song was Elmo's world from Sesame Street. I started humming as loud as I could, getting quieter as I noticed everyone staring at me. Dylan and Henrietta looked horrified, Bella looked amused, and Craig was laughing his ass off.

After school, or in my case, after ditching school, I walked to the Broflovski's house. Ike and I were going to do our homework together. I knocked on their door and Mr. Broflovski opened it.

"Ike, Georgie's here!" he called to his younger son. "Come on in. Ike's upstairs in his room."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I walked upstairs. I passed Kyle in the hallway. He was holding a bloody tissue.

"What happened to you?" Kyle shrugged.

"Craig punched me and broke my nose," Kyle whispered. He look like he had been crying. I opened Ike's door and greeted him.

* * *

><p>~Kyle's POV~<p>

My nose hurt like fuck. Craig had almost killed me. I'm glad I have Cartman as a friend.

.: A few hours earlier :.

The only class Bella and Craig showed up for was Gym. They had managed to drag Dylan and Henrietta with them. Mr. Garrison told us to run laps around the track. Most of the girls were walking in a big cluster. I said most of the girls, because Wendy was with Cartman and the goth girl was with the Red goth and Bella was with Craig. I clenched my fists and stalked up to my cousin and Fucker. I stopped in front of them with my arms outstretched at my sides.

"What is it Kyle?" Bella growled.

"Stay away from my cousin Craig," I stated. Craig glared at me.

"No." I glowered at the noirette.

"Yes, you will." Bella stepped on my foot. I didn't move.

"Move Kyle!" Bella yelled. I breathed deeply. I can't believe I was going to do this. I grabbed my cousin's face and kissed her. I felt Bella tense up and she pushed me off. Her eyes were wide and she stepped back. Craig looked astonished. Before I even saw it coming, his fist slammed into my nose, making me stumble back. I heard it snap and I gently touched it. A sharp pain shot though my face. Craig was giving me a death glare, and I mean a death glare. He looked like Damion.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Garrison had joined us.

"He is pissing me off." Craig pointed at me, the dark look got even darker. The noirette chewed on his lip and blood welled up from the wound. The enraged boy flung himself at me and tried to beat me up. In self defense, I threw a punch and busted Craig's lip open. Mr. Garrison pulled Craig off me.

"Bebe, Wendy! Go get the school nurse! Quickly!" The two girls ran as fast as they could.

"Kyle, sit down please." I sat down and tried not to cry. Stan jogged over and sat next me. He saw Craig and stared wide eyed at him.

"Holy shit dude." Stan looked away from his look alike. Mr. Garrison had taken off his green coat and was currently using it to mop up Craig's blood. Tucker push the coat away and snarled. I flipped him off and glared. I shouldn't have done that. Something snapped in that kid. I saw it in his eyes and I swear I heard it too. He gave me a creepy grin and lunged for me again. Cartman had come over to see what was happening and he grabbed Craig in a full nelson just in the nick of time.

"Why am I always saving your Jewish ass Kahl?" Craig struggled against the bigger male. The noirette put his arms up and dropped like a stone. Somehow, that got him out of Cartman's grip. He stood up and fatass punched him in the mouth. Craig's lip started bleeding again. He doubled over in pain and sunk to the ground.

"Hey, Craig...? Are you ok...?" Cartman asked. The nurse ran over to us. She knelt next to me and looked at my nose. She hummed as she fixed my nose. When the brunette finished, she turned to Craig, who was hiding his face from us.

"Hon, you're gonna have to show me your face," the nurse said. Craig didn't move. Bella pulled his face up.

"Oh dear. You're going to need stitches." Wendy handed the brunette a kit. The nurse opened it and pulled out a needle and some kind of thread. She threaded the needle and looked at Mr. Garrison. "Can you restrain him?"

Our teacher nodded and turned to Bebe. "Bebe, have everyone go inside. We don't need a crowd."

"Yes sir!"Bebe saluted and rounded everyone else up to go inside. Soon the track was empty, except for us.

"Mandy, do you need help with anything?" Wendy asked.

Mandy smiled at her. "No. Thanks for asking though."

Mr. Garrison and Cartman held Craig down, the fatass holding his head still and kneeling on the noirettes arms and our teacher sitting on his legs.

"Keep him still you two." Mandy stuck the needle in his lip and started stitching. Craig seemed to tolerate the pain until Mandy started stitching the inside part of his lip. He whimpered and arched his back off the ground. I hid my face in Stan's shoulder and try to ignore Craig's pained whimpers.

.: Present time :.

My parents were out, Ike and Georgie doing home work, and Bella at Craig's house. I went downstairs and to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

><p>~Ike's POV~<p>

I stared at the mess that Kyle is calling dinner. It was a plate full of burned rice. Even Blair and Rascal are staying out of the kitchen.

"You call this _food_ ?" Georgie asked.

"It smells awful. Why can't you make it like Bella does?" I asked. I plugged my nose and crossed my eyes. Kyle face palmed. He muttered something and I heard "stupid canadian".

"Hey! I'm home!" We heard the door slam and Bella appeared in the doorway. "What smells?"

"That," Georgie said. He tucked his bangs behind his ear and pointed at Kyle's masterpiece. Bella stepped forward and inspected it. "That's nasty Kyle," she said as she looked up.

"Don't rub it in," Kyle grumbled. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hey, Ike? Do you have black hair dye by any chance?" I looked at the young goth.

"Why do you ask?" I smirked. "Your hair looks cool the way it is." Georgie's hair is naturally a light strawberry blonde. He had grown his hair out, causing the black dye to only cover the lower half of his shoulder length hair. It looked really, really cool.

Georgie blushed. "R-really?" he stuttered. I nodded and kissed his forehead. He turned bright red. We had just started dating a couple days ago and the goth is still kinda shy about kissing and stuff. Kyle snorted and Bella smacked him. My cousin threw the burned rice out and started to make another pot of rice. As the rice was cooking, Bella flipped over the couch and put something in the DVD player. She pressed play and sat down. Kyle flopped down next to her and Georgie and I sat on Bella's other side. I watched as a comical Grim Reaper popped up, said a few things and then started the intro music with a "Let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!" The episode was about a girl with pigtails who has a partner with white hair and red eyes. They met a purple haired girl who says she's just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power. And the white haired boy can turn into a scythe too. It was pretty good. We ate our rice as we watched the second episode. This time it was about a loud mouth boy with blue hair and his partner. His partner was a tall girl with black hair and purple eyes. Bella let us watch the third episode before Georgie left. This one was about a boy and his two female partners. The shorter of the two girls laughed a lot. We got ready for bed and shut off all the lights and turned on the night lights. I said good night to Kyle and Bella and then tucked myself into bed. I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten points to anyone who can guess the show they're watching. I hoped you liked the chapter. I'll try to get more done, now that it's summer time. FREEDOM! :D<strong>


End file.
